


Loki Falls

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, mentions of avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate Loki POV during The Avengers. (I know this has been done many times before, but I just thought I'd have my spin at it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Falls

Loki falls. Even a tongue as skilled as his knows no words for this experience. He would not describe it as indescribable, rather that the words have yet to be created. Something Loki may rectify if he finds the will to. There are words he could use, they come closer than others. Broken. Nothingness. Hopeless. Despair. Hel.     
  
His landing breaks many bones and leaves him on a hostile land. It’s a relief.   
  
  
*   
  
  
They think him a vulnerable, wretched creature and he plays his part. Garnished with truth.   
  
They poke and prod and seek to use him. He makes them see just how useful he could be to them, with simple words and simpler pleas. Kneels before their king, humble and trembling and greedy.   
  
After all he’s broken and filled with hate. He does want power and adulation, to strike fear into hearts, he does want to destroy. Most of all, he wants to be  _seen_. He just cares not for their treatment of him as a puppet. He’s Loki, God of Lies and Mischief, Liesmith, Silvertongue. He will not be used by them so blatantly. They do not know him nearly as well as they should.   
  
They seek to control him of course. As their tendrils invade his mind he doesn’t fight back with brute force as most would, other than a brief token protest to allay suspicion, he quiets his mind and seduces them in. All the while slinking and sliding through the shadows of his head, painting images of relinquished control.   
  
He’s mostly under their control. It’s the only way to fool them into thinking he is completely theirs. Fortunately they also are easily convinced of their mutual ends and thus allow Loki to go about it somewhat in his own way (impressed as they are by his own devious plans).   
  
He has no intention of giving them the tesseract.   
  
  
*   
  
  
They play with him. It hurts. He lets them.   
  
His thoughts slide silky through his mind, two-faced, double-thought. His deliberate capture is to provoke the beast, the one the mortals call Hulk. It’s the truth, he’s there to find the team’s weaknesses. So he can harm them and help them both, but he doesn’t have this thought out where it can be felt. Omissions are easiest under the circumstances.   
  
He kills Agent Coulson with carefully constructed carelessness. And when he feels no rebuke whatsoever, he knows they’re not paying him nearly as much attention as they should be.   
  
  
*   
  
  
He lets the Avengers and the Chitauri tire themselves out in battle. With any luck they will destroy each other and leave him with victory. But he’s prepared to battle whichever side comes out the victor, as broken down as they will be. He laughs, riding around. No one asks why he makes no clones, does no spells, turns no one into snakes.   
  
This should be easy.   
  
  
*   
  
  
It’s his underestimation that thwarts him. Not bothering to shroud himself to protect from The Hulk’s attack.   
  
The unpleasant control over his mind vanishes and he realises the Chitauri have been defeated. Definitely the more desired outcome, though he’d hoped to be less beaten. He considers the situation, he could still make his escape. But there will be more, it’s safest to allow recapture and convince them he had no part in their defeat.   
  
Besides, the worlds are aligning and the Aether is on earth. He’s one of the few who knows this. He sits in his cell and makes  _plans_.


End file.
